Colossal Crush : Pryde and Prejudice
by darkjustice17
Summary: As Kitty develops both physically and mentally, Piotr seeks her out, but their age difference gets in the way, thats not the only thing hurting kitty though, with a new grasp on her powers and being targeted by more than one of her enemies and betrayed by some of her friends, she seeks shelter in the only place she can, under Piotr. Kiotr and a bit of Romy M in Later chapters,
1. Chapter 1

Colossal Crush

Kitty Pryde, loved her life. She was 15 years old, in full control of her mutant powers, and had a loving and adoring family in

the X men. It was perfect. Which is of course why everything had to change.

It was a normal morning, the kind that blended in with every other. Kitty woke up, fought Rogue for the bathroom, avoided a

call from her now ex boyfriend Lance, slumped her way downstairs and ate breakfast. It was just a normal everyday morning

as she sat next to her best friend Rogue at the breakfast table. She smirked at her. " Avoiding Lance again Kit?" Kitty rolled

her eyes. " He like won't stop calling, I caught him with Tabitha and he still tries to like totally make me feel guilty." Kitty

rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. " What about you Rogue? " she said slyly. Rogue starred. " What are ya talkin'

bout?" Kitty giggled. " Please as if I don't know. That Gambit guy had totally been around to see you. It's like super romantic."

She sighed to herself as Rogue blushed and busied herself with her breakfast. Sometimes she wished she could meet a guy

like that, smooth and handsome, who treats women like jewels. She almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. As she got

up to follow Rogue to the X Van to get a ride to school, an invasive voice stopped her. " Can everyone please take a seat…I

have an announcement." The Professors voice echoed in her head and she sat down. Kurt leaned over. " Oh man! What do

you think he wants?" kitty and Rogue shook their heads not knowing. The door to the dining room swung open and the

Professor rolled in, Logan and Orroro in behind. " Good morning all." He said pleasantly. " I have some news for you all, that

frankly I am very excited about. " Wolverine and Orroro were smiling platonically, which was a good sign at least for them.

Kitty and the others were growing impatient. The professor laughed. " I would like to join you all in welcoming our new

addition to the X men. Boys and Girls…Piotr Rasputin, Colossus." Their were collective gasps as a large handsome man strolled

into the room looking shy and nervous. The X men all knew of the former acolyte, they also all knew he was only their under

duress of Magneto. They knew the Russian power house was a nice guy, but that's about all they knew of him. Kitty was in

awe. He was, gorgeous. He smiled timidly at the group as they stared in silence. Professor motioned for him to take a seat…

right next to Kitty. Kitty's breath hitched. They were sitting so close she could smell him, he was like vanilla and mint. Their

was a silence as Jean looked at Piotr. " So…umm Piotr, are you enrolled at Bayville High?" Piotr shook his head, surprised that

someone had spoken to him. " Niet, uh No, I am much older than that, I am twenty-two. " Kitty sighed to herself. But looked

at Piotr, she was about to ask him a question when Scott cut in. " Piotr, have you settled into your room yet?" The Professor

chose to take this one. " He has not, I was hoping Kitty might show him to his room, it's up in the adult dormitories, it's

already been labeled, and after that, I'd like to see you in my office…Kitty." Kitty nodded numbly as Rogue pushed her out of

her seat smirking. She clasped on to the back of her seat and stared at Piotr. " Uh, Like…Um, yeah…sure totally professor,

C'mon Piotr, I'll uh show you to your room." She smiled at him and walked threw the door to the dormitories. Piotr opened it

and walked threw. "They walked down the hall in silence, Kitty stealing glances at him as she walked. Piotr was the first to

speak. " So you are…shadowcat, yes?" she nodded smiling. " Ya! I can like, phase threw things. It's not as cool as like Jeans

powers or Logans, but it's like alright." She looked away sheepishly, Piotr shook his head. " In Russia, were I hail, my mother,

she tell me many times that I am beautiful, no matter what ails me, my faults or my quirks I am beautiful. Well I must say

Shadowcat, If I am beautiful, then you are radiant. " Kitty blushed deeply at the flattery and nodded in Thanks. Piotr smiled

shyly. " What made you like wanna join the X men? " Piotr shrugged. " I have a sister, back in my home, her name is Illyana,

I love her deeply, and my family has informed me that alike myself she is a mutant. I find myself wanting to fight, for the

honor of her having a safe and wonderful childhood, not like mine." Kitty nodded in understanding. " That's like so sweet

Piotr!" she noticed his blush. " Thankyou Shadowcat." Kitty shook her head. " You can call me Kitty, that's my name. Kitty

Pryde." Piotr smiled. " In my country, you would be called Katya." Kitty shifted and averted her eyes. " You can call me that…

if you like." Kitty smiled inwardly, thinking to herself that if Piotr had wanted to call her Magneto, she probably would have let

him. They approached a clearly marked door and Kitty opened it to reveal the adult bedroom ( much larger and more spacious

then the student ones, even for Scott and Jean). " Well here we are, I should probably go see the Proffessor before he like

gets impatient, I hope you settle in fine! If you have like any questions just come see me okay." Piotr nodded and stepped

into his room, before he closed the door he stared at Kitty. " Katya?" she nodded. " For what it is worth, I think your powers

are how they say…awesome." Kitty smiled from ear to ear. And blushed deeply. " Like thanks, you to!" he closed the door and

Kitty lept down the hall to the professors office. She knocked once before his voice chimed in her head. " You may enter

Kitty." She shivered slightly and opened the door. " Hey Proffesor, what do you need with me?" He smiled and issued for her

to sit infront of him, she opted to stand, unsure of what he wanted. "Kitty, when Piotr entered the dining room, I sensed a

great deal of connection between the two of you, that is why I opted for you to show him to his room. While Piotr is confident

in his abilities, socially he seems closed, I am wondering if perhaps, you can make an effort to befriend him, he seems to be

friendly with you more than anyone else." Kitty couldn't believe it, the professor was giving her permission to spend lots of

time with Piotr, without even realizing her sudden feelings for him. " Yes! Yes absolutely, Piotr is amazing!" Xavier seemed

surprised by her outburst but pleased. " I'm glad to hear it, thankyou Kitty."vKitty shifted. " Is their anything else professor?"

The Professor tilted his head as if debating something. " Kitty I find myself in debate over whether to tell you the following,

but I feel as if as a student far beyond her years, and an X men that's more than proven herself, I am obligated to do exactly

that." Kitty was nervous at the sudden change in atmosphere. " Kitty I am afraid I must tell you that-" both jumped as a loud

alarm sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Colossal Crush 2

Kitty was in the car, sitting next to Piotr in full uniform. He seemed nervous, it was understandable. Wolverine had turned on

the TV to find that the Brotherhood was attacking the Mayors office, an attack of Mayor Kelly, an extreme Anti mutant

advocate. She was nervous. Rogue leaned over. " Kitty, ya'okay, Ah can feel ya tension cross the room?" Kitty was aware that

the entire van was paying her attention. Jean, Scott, Logan, Rogue, Kurt, Ororro, and to her horror Piotr. She sighed. " It's

Lance, I so don't need to run into him right now. God ya know! I just…need him to leave me alone." Their was a silence

followed shortly by a growl emerging from her surrogate father. " Don't worry half-pint, Alvers ain't going anywhere near

you." Rogue grabbed her arm reassuringly. But Kitty pulled away. " Oh no! that is like so not happening! Logan I am going to

fight lance! You stay away, I want to send him a message, I don't want to kill him." The van laughed at the comment, even

Piotr chuckled. The van stoped in front of the mayors office, before they got out the van was suddenly thrown onto it's side.

Kitty phased out to find Blob standing just outside them. She looked at him scathingly. " Uh! You know if you wanted a ride,

you could just ask." She ran right threw Blob as the others surfaced from the toppled vehicle. Out of the corner of her eye,

she saw what was an unconscious Mayor Kelly being tugged out of the way by a very scary looking sabretooth. She looked

around, trying to find someone to go after him, but everyone seemed occupied. She took a deep sigh and took a charge at the

mass that was sabretooth. " Hey Furball! Put him down." Sabretooth turned and snarled. Kitty launched into the air. She

phased threw Sabretooth and knocked Kelly out of his grasp. Sabretooth snarled. " Pretty Kitty has some claws…I like claws."

Kitty shuttered in disgust. " Like as if!" Sabretooth ran toward her and growled he hit her full force and she propelled against

the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she could see jurt porting with the mayor. She rolled under Sabretooths grasp as he

leaned in. his teeth inches from her face. She turned away and tried to phase out, but with the commotion she couldn't

concentrate. She struggled and tried to close her eyes to concentrate, but if she did Sabretooth would have the advantage.

Suddenly their was a flash of silver and she fell the the floor. " You will not harm Katya!" Colossus started pounding

sabretooth into the wall with his metal fist. Kitty ran toward them and grabbed Sabretooth. " Get off him!" Colossus looked at

her as she stared into space. Sabretooth was looking at her in awe, they were frozen in place. Kitty smirked. Her hand was

threw Sabretooths brain. " I know you have a healing factor, but if you blink, I will stop phasing and I don't know what'll

happen to you." Sabretooths eyes were wide with fear. Piotr was looking at her. " I believe Katya is telling truth…perhaps if

you were to tell us what you plan on doing with Mr. Kelly…I may be able to persuade her to…retreat. " by this time all of the X

men were surrounding them. Waiting. Sabretooth was wary to give a response. Kitty smirked. " No answer? Okay, let me see

what I can do about that." She turned toward colossus. " Hand me that brick." He picked it up and tossed it to her. She took

it and phased it into his midrift. " That brick is hovering right inside your stomach. Now I totally don't know what will happen

when I free my hand inside your head, but the brick in your stomach? That's gonna hurt." Sabretoth sighed. " Magneto Runt!

Magneto ! Now get this crazy bitch off of me!" Sabretooth was blown back as Colossus punched him in the face. Kitty stood

up around the X men. " Uh how like, rude!" She smiled at her friends as they looked on warily. That was unexpected of Kitty.

She was a defensive X man not an offensive. Kitty was busy looking at Colossus, he was standing over sabretooth fists

clenched. He turned to the X men and immediately changed from fierce to shy in a matter of seconds. " I…do not approve of

such treatment of women." Rogue found her way to Kitty. " More like he doesn't approve of Furballs treatment of you." Kitty

swatted her away Logan stepped. "Alright, alright…get in the car kids, we got what we need to know." Kitty followed the rest

into the X van, aware that most of the X mens eyes were on them.

Two Hours Later.

Kitty was sitting in the proffessors office, next to Cyclops, Logan, and in front of the Proffessor. She was feeling lower by the

minute, Cyclops was the first to speak. " She was way out of line, the X men don't do that! She could of killed Sabretooth."

Logan laughed. " C'mon Chuck ya know better than to listen to slim here, Half Pint acted rationaly, and with extreme tact, we

got the information we needed and scared the shit out of that idiot. I think she did good, I'm proud of ya kid." He put his

hand on her shoulder and squeezed Kitty smiled up at him. Charles seemed to be pondering something. " Can I have a

minute alone with Kitty." Both X men looked at each other and left without a word, Logan looking content, and Scott

looking…betrayed. Kitty looked into the proffesors eyes. " Prof I am like so sorry! I don't know what came over me ya know

but at least-" Charles cut her off. " Kitty I agree with Logan, I think you did well, and I also think you know Sabretooth could

handle it, however that is what concerns me, what I was trying to tell you before that unfortunate alarm disrupted us, was

that I believe,, when you phase threw actual people, you keep alittle of their personality. In this case, the attitude and edge of

a ferocious Sabretooth." Kitty was shocked. " What, you mean like Rogue?" The Proffessor shook his head. " No, see unlike

Rogue, you merely adapt a prominent personality trait as part of yours, picking up on whatever emotion their feeling right

then, I believe with practice, you could Mind meld." Kitty was confused. " Mind Meld?" he smiled. " Yes well, it seems your

abilities are far more fueled in psychosis than I originally thought, see I believe that by phasing a part of you into someones

brain, you could control them, their thoughts, their memories, make them think what you want them to think. However I

am unsure as to the extent of your abilities, but I do know that there is far more of what we don't understand than of what

we do." Kitty looked at her feet. " So when I jumped threw Sabretooth, I felt what he was feeling, and I misread it like…my

own thoughts." Professor Xavier nodded. " I believe that, there is a way for you to be able to tell, when you phased, threw

Sabretooth, your normal cheerful manerisms, stopped. And when they returned, his feelings had passed. Kitty, as a Educator

I advise you to seek control and hone your abilities to their ful use…but as a your family, well…" The Proffessor rolled toward

her, and put his hand on her shoulder, like a grandfather, or an uncle. " Do you remember that nasty business with Jean and

her powers, rogue and her powers, logan and his powers?" kitty nodded slowly. " I maintain that there are at times, for the

interest of the safety of the ones I love, reason to not mention or assist my students in reaching ultimate power…do you

understand what I am saying." Kitty smiled sadly. " Absolute power corrupts…" the Proffesor finished for her. " Absolutley." He

nodded. " You have the potential to reach into the depths of ones brain and control them completely. Not only that, but I

suspect you may be able to change their memories, replace them, make them new, you could also take them away

completely…or with practice, maybe even complete them." That's when it hit her. " Mr. Logan…" he nodded sadly. " Yes if

you'll remember Logan has that particular problem, I believe that maybe he is drawn to you as somewhat of a father figure

for those reasons, that evolutionary on some level, he understands that you hold the key to his memories. I believe you could

help him, he has been informed of this. He is…cautiously optimistic." Kitty frowned. " But what if?" the professor shook his

head. " He understands that you may not be able to do any of that, but I believe you can, I have arranged for a medical test

with Hank in the sick bay, you'll be stationed their for the night, the others have been, informed of your possible evolution,

they are very worried for you, considering the history we have for powers going haywire. " Kitty nodded. " I guess I'll like, go

now then." She stood up to go but the professor stopped her. " My dear…I want you to be prepared for something. If you can

hone your abilities to be better, stronger, you will become a larger target, both in battle and in the public, people tend to fear

strength. As well as you develop, your normal abilities will as well, you'll find most likely you will be able to phase, longer, float

faster, and take more people with you when you do. " The professor sighed and looked up. " I want to say one more thing

before you go. There is something else, that I believe you are capable of, not just with practice but right now, with no

additional effort, an ability you simply haven't tapped into. I believe, that by phasing yourself into a body of a person…or

object you can take over and inhabit that person or object…like a ghost if you will." Kitty was at a loss, a goodbye simply

didn't seem appropriate, so she merly nodded stoicly and fled threw the wall in his office, out into the hall. She shuffled down

to Dr. McCoy's office, wondering what tests would be preformed, probably a blood test…she shuddered at the thought, as she

opened the door, she saw Dr. McCoy examining a currently shirtless Piotr Rasputin on a medical table. It was amazing that

after receiving the most incredible news of her life, this was what made her nervous. She averted her gaze as Hank turned to

her. " Ms. Pryde, how wonderful…that was quick I assumed you'd be much longer, just have a seat opposite Mr. Rasputin here

and I'll be back." He left the room in a tussel of blue fur and lab coat, and Kitty hopped on the medical table. " uhh, Hey

Pete!" Piotr blushed at his Americanized nickname. " Hello Katya, you are here for your evolution yes, the professor he tell us

very little, but I understand that you have many friends fussing over you." Kitty frowned and looked down, Piotr widened his

eyes at his mistake. " Oh My! I am sorry Katya, I must think before I speak, of course this must be an uncomfortable topic for

you, I shall…how do you Americans say…shut up." Kitty laughed. " No Pete it's fine, just, worried ya know…what if I like, lose

control or something…or hurt someone, I just got control of my powers now, do I really need to evolve them." Piotr laughed

heartily. " Was it not moments ago you told me that you believed your powers were of the "lame" variety? Now you are

worried for your own greatness, this evolution could be a great advantage could it not?" Kitty thought about that for a second

and looked at Piotr. " Pete…could I ask you for like a huge favour." Piotr nodded feverantly. " Anything Katya, you have been

very nice to me this day…we are, friends, yes?" Kitty nodded happily. " Yes Totally we are." Kitty begun to explain the extent

of what her powers may be able to do, ending with the idea that perhaps she may be able to ghost someone. Piotr seemed

both fascinated and confused by what she ahd told him. " Katya that is much to take in…is it not." She nodded. " I was

wondering, since your like here and all…if you would, let me…" she was hoping Piotr would grasp what she wanted on his

own, she was relieved when his eye widened. " You would like very much to practice this…Ghosting, on me yes?" she nodded

timidly. Piotr smiled. " I would be very honored to help you, What shall I do then." She breathed a sigh of relief, just Stand up,

and uh…stand still okay!" he did as he was told. 'like a soldier' Kitty thought. She walked toward him slowly and put a hand

on his bare chest, he gasped as it phased threw him. " I am not used to that." He laughed, and she gave him a smile. " I'm

gonna try now, okay?" he nodded, and she stepped inside of him. It was dark, she couldn't see anything. She ran her hand up

so it was around his brain, and she felt it… a surge, or something, suddenly she felt piotrs breathing, saw threw his eyes. She

looked down at big hands as she lifted one like it was her own to touch her/his face. She lost grip as her power lasted, in a jolt

she threw herself out and on to the floor of the med bay. Piotr looked at her. " That was very strange, it was as if my mind

was taking a back seat to yours. I felt, like I was standing in a room, alone, and you walked in and locked the door. " Kitty

nodded. " I can't believe that worked…I can't believe I did that. Oh My God… I totally just like, Violated you! I am so sorry. "

Piotr tilted his head. " Katya…I do not know what violated means, but if it means what I think it means, you did no such

thing." He laughed heartily. " I find it hard to imagine you to take advantage of one such as myself…physically I mean. You

are how they say…very tiny." He laughed and she scowled. Play punching him in the arm. She started at him and laughed to.

They both sat up on their respective medical benches as the door to the medbay open, and Hank strolled in with professor X

avier, he smiled at the both of them and motioned for Hank to talk. " Kitty, we don't mean to invade, but we both just saw

what you and Mr. Raputin accomplished on the security feed. " Kittys eyes widened but Hank shook his head. " It's a good

thing, it means what we already suspect, that you are most likely evoling, and faster than I've ever seen a mutant do so, It

took my decades to turn into what I am now." The Proffessor nodded, we would like to run some tests….originally they were

biological, but now that we know that's not a problem., we want to do field tests and we want Piotr…to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Colossal Crush 3

It had been a week since the professor had entrusted the help of Piotr for her Evolution and she had improved greatly. She

could now take control of his body for a full hour before getting tired out, her own phasing had improved to, thanks to Piotr

she realized her first evolution, she was able to knock someone out by phasing through their heads, while she still hadn't

managed memories yet, that was the next step, the others of course, knew she was training, but had no idea what she was

or could be capable of…except for Rogue, no matter how different they were, no matter what happened, she always told

Rogue everything. Which was why she was waiting for her to come back from her date with Gambit. She fiddled with her

stuffed purple dragon on her bed. " Gawd! What ah complete asshole! Ah shoulda hurt him when ah had the chance. " Rogue

came bursting threw the door, tossing her jacket on her bed. Kitty raised her eyebrows. " Uh…like, bad date?" Rogue snuffed.

" Ah Kit, yah don't know the half of it. " Kitty smiled sadly. " Tell me about it?" she sighed. " That good fer nothing son of a

bitch stood me up!" Kitty gasped. " What! But he like loves you he would never…did he have a good reason?" Rogue huffed. "

Let me finish…so I finaly get fed up and leave the restaurant, and Ah see him mackin' on some blonde bimbo." Kitty was livid.

" What!" Rogue nodded. Kitty stood up. " That is so not okay! I am totally gonna kick his butt!" for a moment, Kitty could tell

Rogue thought she was joking, but she was serious and then Rogue realized. " Wow Kit! I'm fine, just a little steamed. Just

um…" she looked around and saw the clock. " Kitty it's like 3 in the morning, what are ya doing up." Rogue tilted her head

and then her eyes widened. " Gawd your trainin' session ah forgot, tells me how it went." Kitty smiled despite her anger at

the Cajun moron. " I think…I think Piotr likes me." She said with a wide grin. Rogue shrieked. " Ah knew it! Ah just knew it!

Oh Kit!" she paused. " Wait how do ya know?" Kitty took a deep breath. " Well the professor said I should work on my

memory retrieval, since that's like my weakest skill, ya know? " Rogue nodded. Kitty continued. " Well it all started like

normal, I was in his head searching around. Mostly I just get glimpses of like emotion ya know. But this time was different,

this time I saw like an actual memory." Rogues eyes widened. " Well what was it?" Kitty sighed happily. And dictated the

memory to Rogue.

_Piotr was walking down the stairs, when suddenly he saw Kitty walking down the hallway. His heart nearly stopped. She was _

_wearing a bathrobe, and a towel over her hair. She had obviously just finished her shower, and she looked lovely. Kitty looked _

_up and beamed. Piotr couldn't help but think she had such a pretty smile. " Like hey Pete! What's up?" Piotr smiled, she loved _

_her mannerisms, and she reminded him of the 'all American girl'. " Not much of anything I'm afraid, Scott and I were going to _

_go to the Bayville library, but he is nowhere to be found." Kitty giggled. " Yeah, he and Jean like, totally had a falling out or _

_something, he left to go straighten things with her." Piotr tilted his head. " Straighten." She giggled. " Like fix things ya _

_know?" Piotr nodded embarrassed. Thinking that he had to improve on his English if he was going to impress his Katya. Piotr _

_smiled at her regardless. But pushed the thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking, kitty was fifteen years old, he was _

_twenty-two, an adult, it was wrong…so wrong. But also it felt right, it felt like…well it didn't matter, he could not and would _

_not touch her. Kitty smiled, " Pete…we should totally do something, I know we have like a training exercise this afternoon, _

_but why don't I take you to the Library…you can read to me." Piotr looked at Kitty lovingly. He would not touch her. _

_He wouldn't…_

Kitty finished her story to Rogues widened eyes. " Kit!" she screamed gleefully. Kitty rose and eyebrow. " What Rogue." She

stood up and went over to Kitty. " He doesn't just like ya, he like loves ya!" Kitty shifted uncomfortably. " Well even if you are

like right it totally doesn't even matter. He thinks I'm a total kid!" Rogue laughed. " You are a kid Kitty. And you also need to

realize that Piotr is actually quite a bit older than you. But it doesn't seem to matter to him." Kitty nodded frowning. " He'll

never see me as more than a friend if he thinks I'm just a kid." Rogue laughed. " If what ya tell me is true, ya'll ain't gonna

have problems, trust me." Kitty blushed. " I don't know …I think I need to show him." Rogue blushed deep red. And Kitty

shoved her. " I don't mean like that!" Rogue looked at her. " Maybe you should mean it like that." Kitty's eyes widened. "

What!" Rogue sighed. " Ah don't mean fuck him!" Kitty looked at her. " Rogue!" she shoved her off. Rogue continued. " Just

go to him, and give him a bit of a preview…show him what he's missing." Kitty shifted. " I guess that's good." Rogue nodded.

" Ya, ah mean ah know you've only ever kissed lance, and stuff but just pretend you've gone further, it's like an act." Kitty's

eyes went down to the floor, as she blushed guiltily. Rogue gasped. " Oh mah Gawd! KITTY! You've had SEX!" Kitty jumped up

and covered Rogues mouth. " Gross no! not with Lance, not with anyone…but I have been alittle further than kissing. Than

kissing lance." Rogues eyes narrowed. " How much further." Kitty sighed. " I'm going to tell you, and I understand that you

won't tell anyone, but listen very carefully, you are not going to go and like, kill my ex-boyfriend." Rogue nodded. Kitty took a

deep breath. She spoke quietly. "isompredhisfwerdasldkf" Rogue looked at her. " Uh what?" Kitty spoke again this time a little

louder. " Isuckedhisdick." Rogue grabbed her shouldes " Kitty, what?" she sighed. "ISUCKEDHISDICK!" Rogues eyes widened

and she gasped. " I don't believe it." Kitty sighed. " It's true." She resigned. Rogue smiled wickedly. " Spit or Swallow?" Kitty

lunged at her. " Rogue that is so gross!" They were silent for a minute as Rogue shoved her. Kitty frowned. " Spit" she

admitted. Rogue and her laughed. She smirked. Rogue smiled. " This is perfect. Go seduce him! Now Now!" Kitty rolled her

eyes. " Calm down I don't even know where he is?" Rogue smiled. "I heard, Colossus, he's in the danger room, training…

alone."

Kitty nodded and stood up, Rogue cheered. " Go Kit!"

Kitty approached the danger room, she phased her head threw the door. Colossus was training. Fighting individual enemies.

She phased her way up to the control panel, and took a deep breath. " Here goes nothing." She shut off the power to the

danger room, making it go completely black. " Is anyone there." Piotr called as she approached. " Hey there Pete." She said to

the darkness, he was taken aback. " Katya?" she walked forward slowly. And spoke with clear calm. " Computer initiate

program, "Night Sky" a beautiful country sky illuminated, and Piotr could now see Kitty. " Katya, what are you doing." He

wiped the sweat off his brow. She smiled and walked closer. " I'm here to show you something." Piotr swallowed. " What is it

Katya?" she smirked mischievously and stepped forward, phasing out of her Pajamas leaving only her under things, lacy and

pink. " KATYA!" he was taken aback, he put his hand out. " Katya, what are you doing." Her eyes glimmered slightly, she

knew in her heart he wanted this, but it hurt his rejection. She continued on. " Shut up and I'll like, show you. " she leaned

in and kissed him passionately. Piotr kissed her back, she could feel his arousal pressed against her, she pulled away and

smiled. So did Piotr for only a second. Then he gently pushed her. " Katya, as ..enjoyable as that was, I must point out that

you are fifteen and I am twenty two. You are a child and this, this is wrong. Surprisingly to Piotr she smiled. When she spoke

she purred his name. " Piotr…I knew you would say that, I'm not like stupid. I planned on it actually. "She brought her index

finger to his chest and traced it down, feeling his breath hitch. " I know you like me, I like you to, a lot…and I want you to

know…" she leaned up so her mouth was by his ear and she bit it gently, causing him to freeze in place. " your mine, you

understand?" he nodded as he looked at her. She smiled a Kitty like smile and put her hands on her hips. " Awesome! See ya

tomorrow Pete!" she winked at him as she phased threw the floor. Piotr watched her go with a dazed expression on his face.

Slightly confused and severly aroused, he picked up her pajamas, and cradled them gently in his arm. He turned and walked

away. Unbeknownst to him a man in the shadows had seen the whole thing. And he wasn't pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

Colossal Crush 4

After Kitty had returned to her room to share the sorted details of her spur of the moment encounter, she immediately

started to feel…ill about it, what if she had misread him, what if he thinks she's a freaky little stalker chick. And then their

were the training sessions, would he still do them? Rogue had assured her that she had done everything perfectly, but then

kitty had to remind herself that while Rogue was older, she wasn't as experienced as Kitty was.

That morning Kitty had an idea, she had an x men field session with Scott this morning, and after that, she'd go find Piotr, see

if perhaps he still wanted to talk with her.

As she made her way down to the training field, she saw Scott waving. " Hey Shadow cat!" he smiled at her. " Hey Cyclops,"

she replied nicely. He tilted his head. " You look tired…were you up late talking to someone last night?" Kitty almost gasped,

how could he have known! But then she realized that Scott was talking about Lance. " God no, I am like so over that idiot!

Lance and I are done, and I have to say, you were so right, I should have listened to you when you warned me about him."

Scott smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. " What's family for if not to ward off the bad boys?" Kitty and Scott both

laughed and she looked at him and punched him gingerly in the arm. " Thanks Big Bro!"

The rest of the training went off fine, he would attack, she would counter, he would counter she would attack, but this time it

was different, as Kitty phased threw Scott she got a glimpse of his next move. And countered it before he could make it. Scott

was taken aback. Suddenly Kitty had full control over Scott, except, she wasn't touching him. He started copying her

movements exactly. Scott's expression was blank and stoic. Immediately realizing what happened she pulled away. And ran in

the other direction. Scott called after her but she ignored him. She came to a halt in a clearing in the forest. Scott ran up to

her. " Kitty what was that?" Kitty sighed. " I don't know Scott I don't know! I'm not like supposed to be able to do that!" he

looked at her, " Uh ya I know but." She cut him off. " No you don't understand." She sat with Scott in the clearing and

explained the extent of her evolution to him. By the time she was finished Scott looked, angry. She was nervous to continue,

she must have realized because he quickly changed to sympathy. " Kitty, I think it's…amazing you have all these new powers

and abilities and things, but we need to make sure your in control, the last thing we need is a repeat of what happened to

Rogue. " Kitty nodded. " I know, I just, don't know, I guess I just like keep training." Scott sighed. " Why don't I help you." He

said kindly, Kitty looked up at him. " That's nice of you Scott but Pete's already doing that." She just caught the little flash of

anger in his eyes, she looked at him questionably and he sighed. " I saw you in the danger room with him last night Kitty."

Kitty gasped and put her head in her hands. " Oh. My. God." She was mortified. He touched her shoulder. " Hey it's okay, its

not like you did anything crazy, and believe me if something had started I would have stopped it, but I mean it seemed

innocent enough, for my taste anyway. Its just maybe it is better if I was there, at least for some of them. I don't mean to

be, well an asshole, or anything, but the guy is 22 Kitty, and your 15, that's a lot of space between you to. And he won't be

touching you until you're of age, you understand what I'm saying?" Kitty nodded smiling. " Thanks Scott, for being a good

friend, a good brother, but…I don't think he's all that interested." Scott sighed. " I'm only saying this because, I worry about

you a lot, and I'd rather see you with metal butt than with shake and quake but I think he's pretty into you fact I think he's

in love with you." Kitty looked at him. " What?" he sighed? " Don't make me say it again." Kitty turned around and hugged

Scott around the neck. " Thanks Scott." Kitty ran out of the clearing to find Colossus, when he shouted out after her. " Don't think this means I give you permission to do what I know your thinking! " Kitty just waved after him and Scott leaned

against the tree, smiling to himself. " He doesn't even know what hit him." Kitty had become like a sister to him, and the way

the X men were, they didn't distinguish with blood, so if Colossus made her happy, he's going to make sure Colossus stayed

around, but if Colossus hurt her…well he was sure the X men would have something to say about it anyways.

Kitty rushed up to the mansion, bumping into people and things, not even thinking to phase in and around anyone. She ran

to Piotr's room and knocked on the door, catching her breath. He opened and his eyes softened. " Katya, please come in."

Kitty looked around his room, for the most part; Piotr hadn't altered it, except to Kitty's surprise for an easel beside the

window. " You paint?" Piotr nodded. Smiling at her. Kitty sighed. " I know last night must have been confusing for you." Piotr

shook his head. " No, Katya, you made it perfectly clear what you wanted, and I feel as if, you've said your piece, and for the

moment I wish to say mine." She nodded smiling. " Katya, I am very attracted to you, in more ways then one, and I would

like to do the 'seeing of you' under the consequence and condition, that our relationship, or lack of does not get physical in

anyway, at least until your of age." Kitty was elated. How wonderful! He wanted to date her, but nothing physical. She opened

her mouth to reply, but Piotr cut her off. " Wait Katya, before you answer, I wish to do something." The vague statement

didn't put off kitty, she knew what it was, it was a question for something intimate, and she nodded silently. He smiled. " I am

going to kiss you, I know we have already done so, but I wish to do it again." Kitty nodded fervently. Piotr drew closer and

closer until he was inches from her, they closed her eyes and Piotr planted his lips on hers, Kitty placed her hand on the back

of his neck, when suddenly memories upon memories came rushing into her, hitting her like bricks and knocking her

backward onto the floor. Piotr rushed to her as Kitty struggled. Gasping in pain and surprise. She sat up and looked at Piotr, eyes wide with fear, she could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes and she threw her arms around him. Piotr seemed to

understand what was going on. " Oh Katya, I'm so sorry, tell me…what did you see." Kitty wiped her eyes. " A farm, some like

super small towns, you and your friends playing in a corn field, you and your sister, they were all good memories, all loving

memories. " Piotr smiled slightly. " Are you okay?" kitty nodded " just like super surprised that even happened. Memories are

my weakest point in training. " Piotr smiled. "Not any more it seems, perhaps you can help the wolverine." Kitty frowned,

that was another thing she would have to deal with, ever since the professor had told Logan what he might be able to do for

him, he had been very distant, which to anyone else would be not unlike Logan at all, but to her hurt, a lot. Kitty looked at Piotr. " Actually Pete-" suddenly the professor's voice rang in their heads like a doorbell. " X-Men, please suit up, and meet me

by the X-Jet." Kitty looked at Piotr and sighed. " We will talk when we get back okay, just like hold on." Piotr nodded and Kitty

left to get changed. Wondering what it was the professor needed them for. Little did she know this was the beginning of

something far more dangerous than a relationship. And some one close to her knew it to.


	5. Chapter 5

Colossal Crush 5

Kitty and the others grabbed seats in the X Jet, waiting for the porofessor to tell them what they were going to do. The professor seemed worried and that made

Kitty worried. Xavier took a breath. " I believe, Sabretooth has broken into a security safe house in Georgia. Where he, under the instruction of Magneto, has taken

it's occupant to a testing facility in Russia. A Mutant testing facility." The group gasped, Kitty stepped up. " Who was abducted professor?" Charles looked wary. "

Now students, when I say this I don't want an over reaction, keep a level head, please." Logan groaned. " Well that's a bad sign." The students shifted nervously."

The professor sighed. " They took…Rogue." Their were collective gasped and Kitty stepped forward. " No! No that's not possible, Rogues been rooming with me, I've

seen her everyday, she hasn't been in a safe house, she's been with-" that's when it hit her, it hit her like a brick. " Oh my god! Tell me you didn't, tell me I'm

wrong, please tell me that what I'm thinking is not what you did, and if it is, God Professor, tell me you didn't know about it?" The Proffessor hung his head, Scott

came forward, " What are you talking about kitty?" Kitty pounded her fist into her hand. " Mystique! She preteneded to be Rogue while she was at that stupid safe

house! We've been living with Mystique this whole time, wait, how long have we been living with her?" The Professor shook his head. " Mystique came to me,

afraid for her daughter, I understand it was genuine fear, Sabretooth took a mission from weapon X to collect Rogue. When Mystique got wind, she begged me to

pull Rogue out and put her in protective custody, and take her palce until such a time that it would be safe to switch back. That was two months ago." Logan

stepped up. " Half Pints right to be angry, she roomed with that cheaten, lyin, witch for two months." Kurt looked at her. " She could have slit her throat in her

sleep." Jean shook her head. " She could have harmed any of us, but all she cared about was Rogue, so she didn't I don't doubt she took some sort of notes on the

goings on around the mansion, and Professor, when we get back, were going to have to talk about exactly how much she knows, but right now whats important is

Rogue." Everyone nodded in agreement and Kitty looked at Piotr, who was looking off in fury. " Pete, whats wrong?" this drew more attention from the others then

she had hoped, but he still answered. " Many things bother me about this my Katya." Kitty blushed at his use of her name but stayed stoic. Charles went to him. "

What is it Colossus?" Piotr's eyes narrowed. " I have been to the place you are speaking of, I know it's insides quiet well, however I do not know why they would want your Rogue?" Logan went next to him. " Why? She not good enough or something." Piotr shook his head. " Niet it is not that, see my sister, Illyana, she is

mutant, and her powers manifest early. The government, they abduct her and experiement on her in that place. I went to steal her back and I remember my

confrontation quiet well, they would not want someone with Rogues powers, they would have no use for her, she has no possibilities for weaponization, at least in

the way their thinking." Charles shook his head. " But, of course they do rogue is-" Colossus cut him of. " Lethal, if one is dealing with Mutants, but not, if one is

dealing with humans, that is what this place does, it does not seek to irradicate mutants, but to simply weaponize their powers to use in their armies, Armies kill,

they do not put their enimies in comas. " they all pondered this when Kitty stepped up. " Then I guess will like, have to go find out what they want with her then."

Logan patted her on the back. " That a girl!"

Hours later….somewhere over Russian country.

At some point during their long trip, Kitty had nodded off, leaning against Piotr, he couldn't bring himself to wake her, only smiling at her sleeping form, he noticed

most of the others had done the same, Russia was a long flight, and being the only one who spoke Russian, and the only one who knew the area, he needed his

wits, but he couldn't help but notice eyes on him. He turned to see Cyclops staring at him, it wasn't' friendly, he seemed to realize the others were, asleep, so he

sauntered over to Colossus and leaned down beside him and Kitty. " Can I help you Cyclops?" he stared at him. " Whatever it is your doing with Kitty, and I don't

want to know, if it gets physical, their will be consequences, and not just legal ones, you understand?" Colossus nodded. " I am in Love with her Scott, I would not

be foolish enough to hurt her, especially not in that way." Cyclops smiled. " Good to here, and I guess I figured as much, she's my Sister, and not just mine either, I

love her and so does everyone else, and even though I'm not the only one who ahs figured out you have become…attracted, to one another, I think I'm the only

one to realize how serious Kitty is about you. Know this, Kitty has a habit of fleeting crushes, Lance for one, she falls hard and fast. She might get scared, and try

to let you go, don't let her go Colossus, not if you Love her like I think you do." Colosus nodded unsure what to say, Cyclops merley took that as a sign of

agreement and returned to his seat. Colossus looked down at Kitty. " I promise Katya, I will never hurt you."

Three hours later.

The X men, were inside the testing facility, it was a large underground building. They had split up into teams.

Warding off the guards were Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Jean

Guarding the door to the exit were Iceman, Storm, and Beast

Looking for Rogue were, Colossus, Kitty, and Cyclops

Kitty walked slowly, behind Colossus, and in front of Scott. Kitty whispered up at Colossus. " Did you here that." He put his hand up to stop them both. " Da, I

mean yes, I think people are approaching." Scott looked around. " Theirs no where to cover, we need to take them out." Kitty stopped him. " No, then will never

find her, I have an Idea." She turned to Piotr, " How well do you know this place." Piotr put his hand on his chest. " By heart." Kitty sighed. " What if we were

unground?" Colossus tilted his head. " What?" suddenly they heard footsteps coming and she phased both her Piotr and Scoot under the building intop the dark

dirt below, still intangible, she turned to Scott. " Are you okay? I know this like freaks you out and stuff." Scott shook his head. " How long can you stay like this? I

didn't think you could phase to people?" Kitty shrugged. " Before the Evolution, I needed to hold my breath. Now I can stay like this for hours, Piotr, do you think

that you can find Rogue down here." Piotr nodded. " I am certain of it." Cyclops nodded. " Lets just find Rogue."

Minutes later, Kitty was stopped by Piotr. " We are here." Kitty looked at the two of them, " Ready?" they nodded and she phased them up. They looked around,

they were in a hallway, beside a metal reinforced door. " it is threw there." Cyclops groaned. " Great we aren't going to get threw there." Kitty rolled her eyes. "

Yeah, because I can't just walk in or anything, geez cyk use your brain like cmon!" Cyclops stopped her. " No Kitty you use your brain! We have no idea what's

behind that door. " Kitty shook her head. " Stay here." Piotr went to stop her but she phased threw him and into the room. She stared into a room full of guards

and scientists, stopping to look at her, in the middle was rogue, awake and restrained in a chair. " Kit! Get out of here it's a trap!" a woman came forward. Dressed

in all black with blue hair. " Hello Ms. Pryde, I'm Tattianna Lizavetta the director of the KGB, we've been waiting for you. Two guards stood up behind her, Piotr and

Scotts shouts could be heard on the other side of the door, she was trapped.

Okay so, I'm super excited about this story, but i literally dragged this one out of me, i'll try to keep it consistent I know this is late, but i was so tired. Anyone, please Review, id love to here from you, This is my first story and it's so cool that people are actually reading it, feedback is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Colossal Crush Chapter 6

Kitty was trapped, or at least, that's what they thought, but for now, she felt inclined to stay still. " What do you mean expecting me." The director smiled. It

wasn't a nice smile, nor was it confident, it was evil and concocting. " Ms. Pryde, here at the KGB Testing facility, we use mutant powers to assist in war time

efforts, we do not…hate mutants, we merly need their unique abilities, we had planned to kid nap the Rogue so that the X-men would bring you here, your powers

would be quite useful. Phasing in the army, it would give us an edge were looking for." Kitty moved back and looked at her. " And what exactly will you be doing to

me." She frowned. " See that's the issue, I and my excellent scientists, can not extract mutant powers when they are…alive, so unfortunately, you will have to

die." The guards grasped her arm and Kitty could hear Piotr screaming on the other side of the door in his native tongue. " Pivet! Katya! Pivet! " Kitty looked down

at her feet, she realized something, she ahd phased threw Piotr, a surge of anger flowed threw her and she raised her head. And to the directors surprise, smiled at

her. She phased threw the guards and but her hands in their brains, knocking them out, she back flipped to the other side of the room and knocked out the two

scientists in the same way. A gangle of guards came at her and she phased into the Director. The guards stopped and looked on expectantly. " She must have

phased into the floor! Take the back exit! Go now!" they followed the directions and left. Kitty lept out of the directors body and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Kitty put her hand into the directors mind and felt around for memories, she found the one she was looking for and she erased it. She would have no idea that

anyone was here. She ran and unleashed Rogue, embracing her tightly. " Oh Rogue I'm like so sorry! Are you okay, this is all my fault." Rogue shushed her, Ah'm

fine Kit, how did you just do those things?" Kitty realized that Rogue hadn't been their for any of the last few weeks. She cringed thinking that mystique knew

everything. She sighed. " I'll tell you later, lets get you out of here. They both stood up and phased threw the door, meeting Colossus and Piotr on the other side.

Piotr embrassed Kitty, holding her up . " What happened, where were you, I was so worried Katya, please tell me your okay." Rogue looked at them oddly but

smiled. " She was amazing! She took out a whole group of men and that bitch KGB director." Piotr growled. " Tattianna." Kitty eyes him and said. " Ya…but like

don't even worry, she wont remember a thing." Cyclops stopped her. " Kitty…I thought you said you couldn't do that yet? Are you okay?" Kitty nodded, " Lets just

Go, Okay." Scott grabbed Rogue, and they ran out of the KGB testing facility. As Cyclops and Rogue approached the ladder, Piotr did something unexpected. After

pushing them out to the friendly faces of the X men, Piotr shut the door, and punched the lock shut. He slid down the ladder and took Kitty with him. " Piotr what

are you doing!" he grabbed her and pushed her against he wall with passion, and kissed her hard. Kitty moaned into him and wrapped her legs around him. He

pushed him away and dropped to the floor. " What the actual fuck Pete! " he remained Stoic. " I love you." Kitty rolled her eys. " That doesn't mean you can like

attack me with your lips and-" she paused. " Wait what?" he looked at her seriously. " I. Love. You." Piotr looked down at her, and it was for the first time she saw

the serious look of distress on his face. She sighed. " Piotr you've only known me for a few weeks." He leaned down. " Your point?" she looked up at him. " Piotr

whats wrong." He sighed. " We are a team, and I don't like that you did what you did." Kitty frowned. " What? Pete, we are a team and that means we put us

second and the cause first." Piotr shook his head. " If the cause gets you killed I will not live with myself, I will not let you get hurt." Kitty sighed. " Sweetie I'm

fine, those people they want to use me, kill me for my powers, and I took them all out, on my own! And whats more I erased that girls memory so they don't

remember what I can even do! Piotr I am perfectly capable." She went to climb the ladder and Piotr stopped her. " I can not help but see that you did not reply to

my confession." Kitty sighed. " Lets just like, get out of here first okay. " As they climbed the ladder to the Top, Kitty turned around to look down at Piotr. "

Thankyou Piotr, for caring." Piotr smiled at her. " Always my Katya." Kitty phased them up to the surface, Wolverine ran to her. " Kitty are you alright! Your so dead

Tin Man! What the fuck was that." Kitty stepped in between Wolverine and Colossus and looked at him. " It's Okay Logan. Please don't kill him, I can't really like

explain it or anything, because I'm pretty sure if you knew you'd kill him, so just get back in the X jet and you and me will talk later." Logan stepped back and let

them go. As they climbed into the X jet Kitty grabbed Piotr's hand. And leaned into him. Kitty was happy, but she still had Wolverine to deal with, and she hoped

when she told him the truth about him and Piotr, he would still be able to keep himself from killing Piotr.


	7. Chapter 7

Colossal Crush 7

Kitty was stalling, she was stalling big time, they had gotten back form their mission yesterday, and she had been trying to avoid a lot of people.

The first was Rogueshe had been hiding with for two months, which meant she had to sit with her, and tell her everything, it was not something she was looking

forward to.

The Second was Piotr, he had been trying to talk to her about his bold statement after they had gotten pon the plane, in truth, Kitty just wanted to Forget it had

ever happened, she loved Piotr, she knew she did, but she wasn't ready to say it yet. It had only been a few weeks, they hadn't even been on a real date, and they

weren't going to get physical.

The Third was Xavier, he needed to know what Director Lizavetta was planning on doing with her, and she also needed to tell him about her about that trick she

had pulled on the Directors memory.

The Fourth and most difficult was Logan. She had to tell him all about her and Piotr, and then tell him about what she had just learned to do. She was putting it

off. Infact, she was hiding, she was on the roof of the mansion. Sitting with her knees to her chest watching the sunset. She sighed deeply. " You've been avoiding

me kid." She didn't have to turn around to see who it was but she did anyway. " Logan." She said simply. He sat down beside her. " Listen darling, I know that I've

been…avoiding you, but I know from experience when people are messing with your head, you need space, and you needed space. I don't care if I ever get my

memories back, because I have great ones now, most of them here, with my kids." Kitty smiled, but cast her eyes down. " Logan, I need to tell you some stuff, and

you are so not gonna like it." Logan sighed. " Ya, I kinda figured this was coming. Go ahead half-pint, tell me your story." Kitty took a deep breath. " Well, it all

started when Colossus came to join the X-men. I won't lie to you, I was really attracted to him, even before he joined us, and eventually I found he was attracted

to me to…" So Kitty, told him she told him everything, everything about her and pitor and his confession, and her uncertainty. By the end of it, she could tell

Wolverine was trying to remain calm. " Listen kid, I ain't gonna go telling you that your Wrong to love him just because he's alittle older, the law aside, I'm almost

two hundred years old, and I've had some pretty interesting relationships with Women who could be my great great granddaughters, what I will say is that, while I

don't like the idea of you with any guy, I can appreciate that Colossus is probably an alirght guy, better than that alvers for sure. That being said, I agree with

shades, theirs no way I'm gonna stand for you getting any kinda physical with that Russian heep of sheet metal before you turn 18. I think that love moves fast, a

few weeks is all you need to know if you love someone, and I think he may actually love you, and I know you love him, so say it back, ou never know when

someone will leave you, I say that from experience." Kitty scoffed. " You can't even like, remember your experience." Logan shrugged. " Some of it, But I can tell

ya, that once upon a time, my brother and I, we were real close, we were alle ach other had, but I never told him how much I loved him, io just figured, were

brothers its implied, well turns out he didn't think so, we wen't threw a lot together, wars, government, but then we started to drift, he betrayed me, it was the

hardest thing I think I've ever ahd to come to terms with." Kitty was almost speechless, she had never heard Wolverine share anything so personal. " What

happened to him?" Logan laughed. " Half-Pint, I see him almost everyday, he never leaves me alone." Kitty gasped. " Sabretooth!" he nodded. " Yeah, just my luck

right? Got no god damn family, except the family that wants to kill me." The both shared a short silence. Kitty sighed. " I have so many people to face today."

Wolverine rose. "I'm gonna suggest you start with the Rogue, she's been lookin for ya." He pointed down on the ground where rogue sat by a tree, reading silently.

Wolverine helped kitty up. " You know Half-pint, I don't have a daughter…I don't have much of anything except for you kids." Kitty just smiled. " Logan, as far as

I'm concerned, you are my father." She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back gently. " Aww kid, you know just how to get to me." Kitty smiled. "

See ya around Logan." She winked at him and he smiled, she took a step back and back flipped off the roof, floating to the ground like air. As she strolled over to

Rogue, she looked up from her book and smiled at her. " Hey Sugar what's up." Kitty sat down beside her. " Rogue, for like two months I lived with Mystique and I

didn't even like…know it." Rogue nodded frowning. " I didn't know the professor replaced me with her, I hear a lot of the kids are mad at him, can't say I blame

them, I'd be mad to. I am alittle bit." Kitty nodded. " But so much has happened, and I need to tell-" Rogue cut her off. " Kit, relax, Scott told me everything." Kitty

was shocked, then she blushed. " Everything?" she nodded. " I'm excited for you." Kitty looked down. Rogue continued. " I'm just so glad to be back here." Kitty

threw her arms around her. " I missed you." Rogue said silently. " Kitty pulled away. Rogue smiled at her. " Tell me about Piotr." Kitty shook her head. " No No No! I

heard you talked to Gambit!" Rogue frowned. " He called when I got back, apologizing for cheating on me, and I lost it because, well I didn't even know he did

cheat on me." Kitty sighed. " Hmm.." Rogue tilted her head. " What?" she shrugged. " Well, when Mystique was you, she came back really torn up after seeing

that, and I guess, seeing the guy who was dating her daughter, cheat on her, made her upset." Rogue shrugged. " I know she cares about me kit, but I'm just."

Kitty stopped her. " Your not their yet." Rogue nodded. Kitty sighed. " Listen Rogue, I like have to go talk to Piotr now, or I'm gonna die." Rogue laughed. " Fine,

but when your done, you come tell me everything. " Kitty nodded smiling. " Promise, I'll see ya later Rogue!"

A few minutes later she was standing infront of Piotr's door. She was nervous, she lifted her hand to knock, but before she had a chance to, the door swung open. "

Katya, I have been doing the waiting for you." Kitty smiled. " Can I come in?" he nodded. " Of course." She stepped in and took a seat in a chair by the door. Piotr

sat on the edge of his bed. " Katya, what happened back in Russia." Kitty interrupted him. " Was the stupidest thing I think you've ever done….but it was also the

most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." Piotr laughed and Kitty raised an eyebrow. " Katya, if that was your expectation for Romance, than I believe

that it will be very easy to impress you." Kitty laughed. " Yeah well, Lance wasn't exactly the romantic type." Piotr looked confused. " Lance?" Kitty frowned. "

Yeah, uh, Avalanche, we dated, before I met you." Piotr nodded in understanding. " Look Pete, I think your totally awesome, I think you're the best guy I've ever

met, and I really really like you, infact I think I …I think I love you. But when we are X men, and when were civilians, are to different things. When were X men,

we aren't involved, you understand." Piotr nodded. " Of course Katya, but that does not stop me from worrying, I'm afraid I will always worry." Kitty nodded. " And

I love that, never stop worrying." Kitty got up and moved over to the bed. She kissed him deeply. He kissed her back with feverant passion, she pushed him down

on the bed, and straddled him, exploring his mouth with her Tongue, she could feel him under her. " Katya." He moaned. Kitty nuged his face with her nose and

kissed his neck. He rolled over on top of her and sucked on the base of her shoulder, making Kitty moan out loudly. " Oh Piotr." She moaned. Suddenly his breath

hitched and he shot up. " Katya, we must stop this now." Kitty pouted and sat up. Piotr sighed. " I will not beable to keep this innocent if we continue." He rubbed

her shoulder. " And I have already marked you." They sat up and smiled, she kissed him chastely and got up. " I hope you realize Piotr, that anytime you want, I'm

yours, you know that right, this whole your twenty two, and I'm fifteen thing doesn't bother me in the least. I will totally jump you when you give me the okay, I

hope were clear on that. " Piotr nodded, eyes wide. And she smiled. " Oh and one more thing, when I do turn 18, I won't be waiting for your go ahead." Piotr

gulped and Kitty smiled. She put his hand on the back of her neck. " Kitty, when you turn 18, you wont be getting a go ahead." Kitty blushed and so did Piotr, "

Piotr, I think we should go on like, and actual date." Piotr smiled. " I agree!" Kitty beamed. " Excellent! We will do that, I have the perfect idea! Perhaps tomorrow

night?" Kitty beamed, " I'd like that." She said. Piotr leaned in to kiss her, when suddenly a knock came at the door. " Dude, get out here, we are leaving,

Avalanche and mystique are attacking the Bayville loading docks." Kitty's eyes widened and she groaned. " that is the opposite of good. That is the exact opposite of

good. " Piotr grumbled. " I wonder what they are doing together, and at the loading docks." Kitty had an idea but she didn't voice it. Despite her calm in the matter,

it had not escaped kitty, that mystique knew everything about her, her new found powers, and her relationships, she also knew that lance was the jealous type.

It's like kitty said, this was the opposite of good.


	8. Chapter 8

Colossal Crush 8

The team rushed to the Bayvile loading docks in full gear, Kitty was nervous put a brave face on for her team, and for Piotr. Cyclops looked at her. " Are you olkay

with doing this?" Kitty was getting frusterated of people asking about her health. " Scott, I am an X man just like you! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" Scott was taken

aback. " Kitty-I didn't mean-" Kitty groaned. " I know Scott, just…back off okay, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." The X-men explored the dock, looking for

mystique and avalanche, when suddenly wild tremors occurred, knocking them off their feet. Kurt yelled, " Up there it's avalanche!" they all looked to see him

standing their atop a warehouse, hands out causing an earthquake. " Kitty growled and stood up. Jean stopped Kitty. " Kitty! Wait, should you really go up their, it's

lance, not toad, he's dangerous." Kitty gaped at her. " Oh not you to!" she groaned. " You are not the only one who can take on guys like lance, you are such a

bitch!" the X men gasped. Kitty was not one to insult anybody, her and Jean were considered good friends, Scott looked torn between his sister and his girlfriend,

the different was Jean was looking at him for back up, Kitty was standing her ground. " I am going to do my job, you do what you want." Kitty ran up and went

intangible, floating to the top of the warehouse by Lance. " You wanna fight Kitty Kat." He smirked. Kitty's eyes narrowed. She flew into him and tapped into his

mind. She/he gasped as she took over his body. With Lances body she climbed down off the warehouse. The others were looking on in awe. " What are you waiting

for, go find mystique!" she shouted in lances voice. Scott ran up to her. " What are you going to do." She smiled. " See if I can get some info out of avalanche."

Scott nodded and followed the others into the warehouse. Kitty jumped out of lance and he slumped onto the ground in a daze. He went to get up but she plunged

her hand into his head and synced up with him. Sifting threw his memories she found a conversation with Mystique.

" _I don't understand, why do we want kitty?" Lance said looking up at Mystique. She rolled her eyes. " Her powers, every government agency in the world wants _

_her, I don't know how I only reported to Magneto. But regardless, we will get her first. We will not fail." Lance shifted uncomfortably. " Umm, but why just me. _

_Whats so special about Kitty anyhow?" Mystique rolled her eyes. " Her powers you bumbling moron! She's evolved, she's evolved mere years after her own _

_manifestation, the only recorded case of that ever happening is with Magneto, and to do that he experienced extreme trama, Ms. Prydes is genetic, it's incredible, _

_and we won't let the government cut her open and examine her, we will however have her here, we think she's the key to the evolution machine." Lances eyes _

_narrowed. " Hold on, does that mean, that one of those X-Geeks, ratted out Kitty." Mystique shrugged. " Anything's possible, but that's immaterial, Xaviers group _

_of misfits is none of my concern." Lance shrugged. " But why do you need me." Mystique looked pissed. " Ms. Pryde is very powerful, you have an advantage on _

_Kitty, you make her nervous, why else do you think she avoids you." Lance shrugged."_

The scene faded and Kitty looked on. She narrowed her eyes and punched lance in the jaw, hard. " I will never join you, you are totally not even remotely effecting

me." Lance rubbed his jaw and shot up. " Hey! " The other X-Men rounded the corner to find them, Mystique in tow. They froze at the standstill before them.

Logan held them back. " Let the girl handle this. " Kitty was angry. " I can't believe this, I know we aren't exactly friends Lance, but you betrayed me! You would

have let her take me, do you have any idea what mystique would to do me, who she would give me to!" She lunged for Lance, knocking him off his feet, resulting

in his head banging off the pavement as Kitty punched and Kicked every inch of him she could find. Lance grabbed her wrist and flipped her over. " please, you

think I ever really liked you? You were a hot mutant, with a cute bod, and an easy lay! The truth is, your just some chick I got to suck my dick, and that's all you'll

ever be!" Kitty was momentarily shocked, and then she saw red. She went for Lance but he was pulled off of her by three hands. Piotr, Cyclops, and Logan. " Kitty

rose slowly as all three men cornered her ex boyfriend. " Your gonna pay for that Alvers!" , " I will pound you into the ground so hard your head will split in half. " "

I'm gonna slice that dick off pal!" Kitty's fists clenched she moved her way over and threw Cyclops and Piotr out of the way, pulling Wolverine off a very scared

Avalanche. She leaned down at Avalanches scared form, she phased her hand threw his head and looked at him. " It would take me literaly seconds, to wipe out

everything about you, all of your memories, all your thoughts, all your feelings, they would disappear, no this…you mean nothing to me, you are the enemy, and

that is all you'll ever be. I want you to remember this, no matter how much you try to forget it, I could reduce you to a sniveling pile of mess in a matter of

seconds. So heres whats gonna happen, I'm going to let you go without ruining your life, but first I'm going to do this." She shut her eyes and concentrated for a

millisecond then popped them open. She smirked. " I just did three things to you." Lance cocked his eyebrow. " Firstly I erased every memory you have of doing

anything remotely physical with any girl, and replaced it with the memory of you getting kicked in the groin by me, so every time you get aroused, that's what you

will think of, secondly, I took away one memory, just one, but I'm not gonna tell you what it is, and now for the rest of your life, you'll wonder what your missing

inside you, and three every single time you here the word Kitty, you are going to break down in tears… Have a nice life Lance." She got up and walked away from

slacked jawed X men, and an equally impressed Mystique. " You guys are gonna wanna tag aong, I got some super interesting information from Lance.

She had just finished explaining to everyone what she had learned from Lance, Professor Xavier put his hands under his chin. " This is indeed a challenge, if

Mystiques intel is correct, that means someone is betraying us." Logan piped in. " Ya, not to mention the kids got a bigger target on her back than I do." Piotr

nodded. " I am more concerned for her safety, then for whoever has released that information." Kitty closed her eyes tightly. " I know it's dangerous put you all

need to understand that." Logan cut in. " Half-Pint, after that amazing show you put on this afternoon, we get it, you can take care of yourself." Piotr nodded. "

Yes, it was quite…I believe the word is Scary." Scott nodded. " Yep, that is exactly the world, scary is the right word." They both shared a laugh. Kitty smiled. " I'm

glad you enjoyed it." Suddenly the door to the study opened and jean looked in. Kitty glared at her, and Jean avoided her Gaze. " Sorry to interrupt." Kitty growled

uncharacteristically. " No she's not." Xavier waved her down. " Yes Jean what is it." Jean looked over at Scott. " Can I speak with you?" Scott nodded and squeezed

kitty's shoulder as he left following her. Kitty looked at the professor. " I'm sorry about Lance professor." Xavier raised and eyebrow and both Kitty and Wolverine

smiled. " Okay, no I'm not, nopt even alittle bit, but…I'm sorry I disappointed you." Professor laughed. " Kitty, I understand that most of the kids believe I am a

level headed old man as it were, and indeed, in terms of my cause I am. However when one of my children is blatantly insulted in the way Lance did to you, I must

admit, I shared a bit of a laugh at his expense." Piotr stepped forward. " Perhaps I should take Kitty back to her room." Xavier nodded but Wolverines claws popped

out. " To _her_ room Rasputin, no detours, and no sleepovers." Piotr blushed and Xavier looked on quizzically, but Logan waved him off. " I'll tell ya later chuck." Kitty

and Piotr left the office. Outside they could here Jean and Scott arguing loudlyin the room next to them, several kids were listening in, so did Kitty and Piotr. Jeans

voice could be heard.

" I can't believe your taking her side."

"I'm not Jean, I'm not taking anyones side, but you had no right to say what you said."

" She called me a Bitch!"

"….well."

Kitty gasped and looked at Rogue who was listening in beside them. " Oh tell me he's not about to say what I think he's gonna say."

" Well, WHAT …Scott."

Kurt gasped popping in. " Oh god , I think he is."

" Well jean you kind of were being a Bitch."

They all gasped loudly and a slap could be hear on the other side of the door, they cringed. Kitty face palmed. " Tactless." Piotr laughed heartily. " She deserved it,

no body talks to my Katya that way." Rogue nudged her and smiled.

" C'mon Piotr, walk me to my room."

The others turned away from the commotion of Scott and Jean, to see Kitty and Piotr walking hand in hand, down the hall, Piotr leaning slightly into her, and Kitty

humming lovingly to an unkown tune. The fight forgotten.

Bobby tugged at Kurt. " Are they dating." Kurt shrugged, Amara tilted her head. " Isn't he like forty?" Rogue laughed. " Twenty-Two." The all nodded. Jubilee

shrugged. " They're so cute together." The others nodded in agreement.

As they did so a huge bang was heard behind them as Scott was shot by an invisible force out the door banging into the opposite wall and slumping on the ground,

Jean came stomping out. " We are so OVER Scott Summers!" Rogue helped him up smiling. " Are you okay!" Scott smiled. " Ya Rogue thanks…Uh, I guess she just

broke up with me." Rogue laughed. " Well that might have something to do with calling her a bitch, I believe Kitty's exact words were Tactless." Kurt laughed

flinging his arm around Scotts shoulder. " C'mon man, lets go eat ice cream and talk about our feelings." Despite Scotts shock, they all laughed. Behind them, no

one noticed Jean fuming.


	9. Chapter 9

Colossal crush 9

Kitty was pacing up and down her room. " What do I do, I have no idea what to do." She looked to the empty bed where Rogue was…supposed to be. Instead she

was on a weekend training session with Logan, In actuality this wasn't a bad thing, Logan gone was excellent for her, since her date with Piotr was mere hours

away, however Rogue being gone, was not good. The Professor had agreed to let her out of the mansion, on the pretex she was with another X men when she did

so, she was not to go anywhere alone. She was panicking. And she was desperate, so she resigned to do the only thing she could.

She knocked on Scotts door, Scott, as in Summers, to ask for advice, about her date…with Piotr." Scott opened the door tentatively. When he saw her he smiled. "

Hey Kitty." She sighed. " I need help." He raised an yebrow and she continued. " Rogue is gone, and I'm freaking out, my date is in like two hours, and I don't

know what were doing, Piotr just said 'dress nice' whatever that means, I don't know what to expect I don't have a clue what I'm gonna where because everything

I own is so totally ugly!" Scott was silent for a minute and then he laughed. Kitty scowled. " It's not funny Scott, I'm desperate. " he smiled. " I know or you

wouldn't come to me. Come inside Kitty. She did as she was told and sat on the edge of his bed as he went into his closet. " I was saving this as a birthday present,

but that's only a few weeks away, so I'll give it to you now." Kitty tilted her head as a box was placed on her lap, she opened it and gasped, it was a dress, a

beautiful dress. And it looked expensive. " Scott this looks." He shrugged. " Sixteen is an important age, you like it?" she nodded. " Oh Scott I love it thankyou."

She got up and hugged him but pulled back. " I still have no idea what to expect. Scott laughed. " He won't try anything your not ready for, He's a good guy Kitty,

just be yourself. That's what he wants nothing else, just you." Kitty nodded tearing up. He bent down to wipe her tears away. " Okay hear is what I'm gonna do,

I'm gonna get Amara and Jubilee to meet you in your room to help you with your hair and makeup, your gonna put on that dress, and some other girl stuff, and I

am going downstairs to threaten Piotr under the duress of Logan." Kitty giggled. " Yeah, like you don't totally want to." He shrugged. " To late now I'm already

doing it." She giggled and left the room with Scotts gift.

Piotr was pacing downstairs waiting for Kitty, Scott had managed to scare him enough already, now he was extremely nervous. Scott was waiting in the corner

watching him. Kurt to. Piotr was dressed in dress slacks and a white dress shirt with a blazer. He pulled at his collar as he waited, all three men turned when they

heard footsteps. At the top of the stairs was Kitty, standing in a long floor length pink shimmering gown, that sparkled like millions of pink diamonds under the light

of the chandelier, it scooped loosely at the chest while a tiny string haltered it around her neck almost invisible. and hung low in the back just above her backside,

so her whole back was showing. And hugged the curvature of her legs like a thin silk. Their was a slit in the dress that revealed her slender leg and a tall heel that

was silver and sparkley, wrapping around her heel. She had a matching silver braclette and a set of diamond earings and necklace, the chain of the neckace was so

invisible, all that could be seen was was the tiny diamond star of david hovering just above the crease. her chest. Her makeup was nude and simple, with light pink

lip gloss and eyes shadow, and her hair was done up in an elegant French twist, with two strands of hair curled and framing her face. Needless to say, the boys

were speechless, Piotr was in absolute awe, and Scott was seriously regretting buying her that dress. " Shoulda given her a turtle neck and sweat pants." He said

underneath his breath. Piotr approached her holding out his hand, she reached for it and he twirled her around into his arms. " You are goddess Katya." He said

simply. " Kitty Blushed. " You look like, really good to Piotr, you clean up nice." Hank, Ororro, and Xavier, strolled in to see the commotion, and stopped at the sight

of Kitty and Piotr. Orror spoke first. " You look just radiant Kitty! ." Kitty thanked her silently. Hank stepped forward. " What was it that Shakespeare said…Were the

world mine?" Xavier nodded smiling, I believe that was his, why?" He looked at Kitty. " Well I believe Young kitty just took Mr. Rasputin's world away. Xavier

wheeled over. " Indeed, you look wonderful Kitty." Ignoring the gawking looks from the other students, and one protective one from Scott, he led her out of the

house, and to a car parked just outside the mansion. " Piotr that's Xavier's Royce. " the other piled outside after them, he turned to Kitty and smiled. Handing her

the keys. " Yes, I was hoping you would drive, I will just give you direction." The others had intense fear in their eyes. Kurt stepped forward and whispered in Piotrs

ear. " Are you crazy, do you want to kill yourself before you can get to second base!" Scott slapped Kurt over the head. Piotr shrugged. He looked at Kitty and

smiled. " I think Kitty is a wonderful driver, here Katya, take the keys, I'll get in shortly." She did so happily, phasing into the car. He turned to Scott who like the

rest were eyeing him suspiciously. " It always makes her so happy, and nobody ever lets her, so I thought I would just have her drive tonight. She loves it. Plus I

saw her eyeing the professor car." He nodded up at him. Orroro leaned in. " Will you really let Kitty drive your car?" the professor shrugged. " Piotr asked, I did not

wish to say no, and besides, she phases threw things, she doesn't crash into them, I'm sure the car will be fine, It is Piotr I'm worried about." They all shared a

laugh, as the car pulled out of the driveway; speeding down the lane until Kitty phased the car threw the wall. The Professors eyes widened as they looked at him

expectantly. " Okay…maybe I was wrong." Hank patted his back as they went inside.

When they had finally gotten to their destination, Piotr laughed quietly as he opened the door for Katya, leading her out of the car. In truth, he loved when Katya

drove, it was fun, adventurous. " he led her to a large building with a sign that read. " Le Grande Est Amore. " Kitty gasped. " Oh, I've never been here before!"

Piotr smiled. " I know, I asked around." Kitty smiled as they walk in. Piotr loved that as soon as he did, all eyes were on Katya. He led them to the front desk and

smiled. " Two for Rasputin. The lady at the front desk beamed. " Oh, your Piotr Rasputin. Right this way." The older lady escorted them to a grand staircase. Kitty

eyed Piotr, she raised an eyebrow but Piotr just grabbed her hand. " Come on lovely, lets go." Kitty followed him up to the second floor, and as she looked around for

their table, she realized they weren't stay, she followed Piotr and the waitress to a staircase leading to the and unknown destination. Kitty followed curiously. To a

set of grand white doors that opened up into a beautiful roof patio. With white lights dangling from rope above. Their was one and only one table and two chairs.

The stairs shone on to them. Beside the table was a dance floor and to her awe a private classical string band sitting in formation far away playing the soft melody

of Tchaikovsky's violin concerto. Piotr walked them both over, thanking the waitress and sitting down, she left as Piotr pulled Kittys seat out and sat down at the

other end of the table. Kitty looked back. " Piotr, how did you do this." He shrugged. " it was easy, I just paid them." Kitty's eyes widened. " It is immaterial….i

happen to be, rather, uh well off, as they say." Kitty could tell he was embarrassed by this but she didn't press. " Shouldn't we like…have menus?" he laughed. " I

had them make something special, do not worry Katya." She didn't not even a little bit. Piotr grabbed her hand across the table. " May I ask you a question Katya?"

she nodded smiling. " Anything." He smiled. " Why did you join the X men?" she shrugged. " At first, it was to control my powers, and once I did, it was more about

doing the right thing, the things that Xavier is talking about, being different but respected, loving each other despite the things that make us unique, it's prolific,

and I love it. But you know I think it's more than that, I think I was always meant for more, I was always meant to be a fighter, for freedom, ya know?" Piotr

nodded. " Quite well, I think you are very brave Katya." She blushed. " What about you? I mean I know why you joined the X men, but why leave Russia?" he

smiled sadly. " uNfortunatley, there was nothing for me in Russia, the politics was disappointing, and the people were narrow minded, I intend to get my sister over

here as soon as she is old enough. Besides Russia does not have you." Kitty blussed bright red and Piotr laughed. " I enjoy how easy you are to please." Kitty

laughed and gripped his hand. Just then a lady came out with their food. " Here you are, Kosher fish and greens with a side of seering potatoes with onion, and a

bottle of pinot grigio." He nodded his thanks as the lady poured wine into both their glasses. When she left Kitty Gasped. " Piotr I can't drink!" he smiled. " one

glass of wine won't kill you." He smiled as realization dawned on her. " Did she say Kosher." She nodded. " You are Jewish no? I had to call ahead to get your food

blessed by a Rabi. Kitty beamed, Piotr nodded. " That's amazing." He shrugged. " Just thinking of you." They ate the rest of their dinner, talking about nothing in

particular, and laughing at stories and jokes, as it got later and later the mood grew better and better, Kitty looked at the dance floor. " Dance with me Pete!" he

smiled brilliantly. " My pleasure Katya." They got up and they swayed together on the dance floor as the music flowed threw them. She smiled as she leaned her

head against his chest arms around his neck. She loved him very much. " Piotr I love you." Kitty looked up at his eyes and he nodded. " I know My Love." He

swayed with her gently to the music, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

the night came to a soft pleasant end. Before they got up to leave, Piotr stopped her, he reached under the table, and pulled out a box. " For you Katya." Kitty took

it smiling. " Piotr you didn't have to get me anything?" he smiled. " I wanted to." Kitty opened the box ge tly and peered inside gasping " Oh my god! " Piotr smiled.

" I am glad you like it." She threw her arms around him. " Like it Piotr, I love it!" inside was a painting, that bared almost photographic likeness to her, sitting on

the roof, speaking with Logan. He laughed. " I sketched it when I saw you both up their, I thought you might enjoy it." Kitty kissed him deeply. She had never felt

so attracted to anyone in her entire life. She whispere in his ear, something that made his skin crawl and heart jump with excitement. " We aren't going back to

the mansion tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Colossal Crush 10

In any other situation, Kitty would have found this curiously humorous. Piotr was a man who was so adamantly against his own pleasures, it was humorous to Kitty that in the slightest push, he gave up that fast, but then, Kitty Pryde prided herself on getting what she wanted.

Piotr was kissing Kitty as they rolled around on Bayville Beach. Piotr had stripped off Kitty's dress and, Kitty had phased Piotr out of his clothes. She moaned as he

gripped her waste, kissing down her neck. He growled deeply. " Katya, I have not ever been so bold." Kitty leaned her head back and gasped as he sucked on her

neck. She gripped her fists into the sand as he rubbed his thigh against her. " Pete, I love you." Kitty's eyes darkened as she looked into Piotr's." Something flashed

into them, something almost feral. Piotr growled as he kissed her shoulders. Kitty moved her hands up and rolled over on top of him, pinning him down. She

moved down to lean in front of his groin, putting her teeth around the hem of his boxers. She begun to pull them down painfully slow, her teeth just grazing his

manhood as she did so.

Piotr gasped and sat up. " Katya!" she acknowledged the fact that his exclamation was not one of protest but of anticipation. However there was something in his

voice. Something that said please keep going, but it didn't sound like Piotr. Kitty pushed it out of her mind as she took in Piotr. The moonlight shone brightly on his

manhood, as it stood at attention. Kitty had of course suspected that he would be…well endowed, but this was simply craziness. His member had to be at least

thirteen inches erect, in curiousity she wrapped her hot little hand around his member, in amazement she found it couldn't wrap all the way around. (Okay we get

it he's big down south!) she smiled at Piotrs eyes, squeezed shut as he recited something repetitive in Russian. She kissed the tip softly and Piotr arched his back to

her. Curiously she begun to take the first bit of the tip into her mouth, slowly and with great patience, she moved her way down. She only made it about half way

before she started to gag, Piotr sat up and grasped her hair, moaning into the sky with hedonism. Kitty pulled up and stared at Piotr. Her eyes were dark with lust.

To Piotr it looked like Kitty was ready to pounce. Literally jumping out of her underthings, she lunged at Piotr, knocking him down and kissing him tenderly, his

member pressing against her upper thigh. He moaned in her ear as she bucked up against him. He leaned down to admire her breasts, taking them in his mouth

with a maddening stare of lust. His hand reached down to find her warmth, as she arched up to meet him, his hand came in contact with her sweet spot. He

pushed his fingers inside her roughly and she screamed loudly. " Piotr ohh, please more!" she wrapped her legs around him and moved to the thrusts of his fingers

as he sissored in and out of her. He growled roughly and suddenly a range of emotions overtook Kitty. She hissed, like a cat in a tuff, and pinned Piotr down under her like he weighed ten pounds. He looked at her shocked as he struggled she growled angrily and Piotr growled back. In their heads something was screaming at

them, something was not right. Kitty p;lunged at Piotr and fixated herself above his heat. Smiling wickedly she plunged herself down, howling madly. Piotr hissed as

she took all of him inside her. " Fuck Katya! Faster." She bounced up and down on him, riding him hard. As the screamed into the night at their climax Kitty fell

onto Piotr unconscious. It took her mere lucid moments of clairvoyance to look up at Piotr and see the dark feral eyes fade, into an ice blue shade of deep fear.

Minutes turned into hours as they layed there in shock unmoving. Kitty was leaned up by Piotr. " Katya….what just happened?" Kitty stared up at him. " I don't

know." She sighed. " We need to get back to the mansion. We need to tell the professor!" Piotrs eyes widened. " When you say tell the professor, I hear tell the

Wolverine." Despite herself Kitty giggled, Piotr continued. " You see when I hear tell the Wolverine, I hear the distinct sounds of his claws popping into my manhood

and shoving it into my mouth. " Kitty outright laughed at that. " I promise I won't like, let him kill you. But this is serious and I love you way to much to…." She

let out an emotionl sob and Piotr had his arms around her in seconds. " Katya…what is it." She screeched wildly. " What is it! Piotr, I have no idea what just

happened, but what I do know is…for fucks sake Piotr look!" Piotr followed her eyes down to her womanhood. He gasped at the blood on her thigh. " Oh God."

Piotr's eyes widened and Kitty turned away, unable to meet his eyes. " Lets just go." Kitty got up to collect her dress but Piotr grabbed her hand, pulling them

together. Their bodies were naked and gleaming under the moonlight. " Katya, you are wonderful, Whatever just happened love you, and I am….so sad…so sad that

I stole your first time." Kitty shook her head. " I gave it to you, if I didn't want it I wouldn't have done it, but…" she cried silently she took her in his eyes. " Katya,

tonight was…uninhibited…but also lovely…sex, with you is amazing." Kitty leaned into him. " I just want to know whats wrong with me."

Kitty and Piotr walked up to the doors of the X mansion at five in the morning. Looking like they both went ten rounds with apocalypse. Both of them equally

nervous. As they walked to the front door, they saw something that made their hearts skip a beat. "Logan! I thought you were like, supposed to be…training, or

something." Piotr took few visible steps back and Kitty caught him pulling him forward with unusual strength, she whispered to him. " Nooooo." Piotr looked at his

feet. Logan stepped down. " Well, when slim called me and said you hadn't come home yet, I came back. Now, I have two choices for you." Kitty looked up at him

nervously. " You can tell me what happened, or I can tell you what happened…because trust me I know." Kitty blushed as Scott burst out the door. " I'll kill you1"

he lunged for Piotr but Kitty stepped in between them and jumped at Scott. " Stay away from him Scott." She said meaner than she had meant. Scott recoiled at

the viciousness in Kitty's eyes. " Alright I'll back off." He took a few steps before he shot Piotr a death glare. Kitty sighed. " Are you going to like, let us inside."

Logan shook his head. " Nope, you are gonna tell us, right here right now." Kitty stared up at the sky. " fine, but you asked."

To Piotrs utter shock, Kitty described their whole date, to Scott and Logan, in detail. Starting with Scott giving her the dress, and rounding up to the beach. Piotr

starred at Kitty, she wouldn't possibly go into such candid detail about their sex would she? Kitty took a deep breath, and Piotr realized how very wrong he was.

Logan and Scott had a matching evolution of expressions, from stoic, to anger, to rage, to disgust, to regret, to utter horror. It was then that Piotr realized Kitty had

intended this, it gave her an upper hand. She smiled at their unfortunate expressions. However vindictive it was for her, Piotr couldn't help but sense a certain…

aching feeling in Wolverines hands, and behind Cyclops glasses. He shifted uncomfortably as Logan stepped forward. " Ignoring the details…it sounds like you

weren't in full control, either of you." He stared at Piotr. " The one and only reason I'm not slicing you is because something smells fishy here bub." Kitty fought the

urge to grin at his choice of words, Cyclops seemed to be grimacing slightly. Silently they followed him inside. Piotr put his hand to his head. " This is where I go to

die."


End file.
